Play Your Part, Sweet Juliet
by Reakain
Summary: Umm, Nadir recruits Barts for one of his plays.  NadirxBarts ensues. Suiko 3


Ah, tomatoes. His tomatoes were looking lovely. He talked sweetly to the plants, trying to ignore the presence of the masked dramatist watching him intently. Really, he didn't care about the finer arts. Music, drama, none of it interested him. All that mattered was that his plants were healthy and happy. He didn't care about some save the princess story the creepy mask wearer wanted to put together.

So, just ignore the creepy man and he'd go away, right?

* * *

He was still staring. Barts twitched. Why couldn't Nadir go stare at someone ELSE?! It had been at least an hour now! Barts inwardly groaned. The theatre didn't mean anything to him, he just wanted to tend to his plants! He turned slowly, pushing a grin onto his face, "Hey, Nadir, what's up? Wanted to learn how to take care of plants?"

That mask was unnerving, and it didn't help when the producer stepped closer, placing a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. And then came his damnable muttering. Barts held his smile though, mentally whining about how bad Nadir was at keeping his muttering quiet. They could probably hear Nadir on the ship! "Common, crude… But a charm that should attract an audience, no matter how poor his portrayal is."

That did it. Crude? His plants grew wonderfully from his tender care! "Excuse me?"

Bad idea. Talk back to the producer, very bad idea. The creepy producer stepped closer, his mask almost touching Barts' nose as the man scrutinized his subject. "You will do nicely. Barts, you are to play Juliet in my newest play."

Barts gaped. "Wait, wait, WHAT?! I have plants to tend to!"

Nadir leaned over him, the cold porcelain touching Barts, the slit eyes not making him feel any more comfortable. "Do you mean you wish to _ruin_ my play for your plants? Those are _more important_ than my masterpiece? I singled you out to perform and you are trying to turn me down?"

Barts just stared at those slit eyes, his mouth part-way upon before he sighed. No wonder Nadir always got the actors he wanted. "…Where's my script?"

Nadir backed off, and Barts hoped he was smiling under that mask. "Follow me."

* * *

A resounding scream could be heard all the way at Brass Castle. Followed by a 'thunk' as Nadir hit the floor. "You cast me as a GIRL?!"

He sounded very displeased, "I assumed you understood that from the name _Juliet_."

Barts just glared from his position straddling Nadir on the stage floor – in the middle of rehearsal. "It's kind of hard to concentrate when you were towering over me like that!"

"Oh?" An inquisitive tone, almost as if he had an idea. "How about this then, you will follow my script and perform the role of Juliet perfectly, in return I will give you a series of gifts. One before the show begins, and two after it is finished."

Barts had to pause at that. Gifts from the stage director? Probably not a good idea to accept anything from Nadir, but at the same time he liked the idea of gifts. What if he got lucky and got a new hoe? A nod. "Alright, that works for me."

Nadir nodded, slipping out from under Barts, "Alright then, before the play begins I shall give you your first gift."

Barts can perform with an incentive, such as the new planting tools he'd been hoping for and gotten his eyes set on. So he bounced eagerly before the show started, turning to Nadir when the director came towards him. His hands were behind his back and he moved unnervingly close again. One hand moved for his mask, carefully removing it to reveal… Flawless skin and soft lips, thin slanted black eyes, much like those on the mask, and he leaned in to kiss the very, very shocked Juliet.

He would have shouted, but a gloved hand caught him before he could, "Please, Barts, I gave you the gift you seemed so eager for, don't now make a mess of my play."

Barts pulled back, face red, "I wanted nothing like that! What were you thinking?!"

That beautiful face looked shocked, "Oh? But it was written across your face how I made you squirm."

"Not in a good way!" Barts scowled.

Nadir sighed, "I see. A pity since you're straightforward nature grew on me." He looked like the perfect actor, hurt, torn, upset, but it was rather exaggerated.

"Too bad. No. No way. I'll perform your play, and go back to my gardens." Nadir sighed, and turned to leave Barts to complete his masterpiece.

* * *

Of course, that didn't mean Barts was left alone at his garden. Nadir appeared at his garden the next day, bringing a boquet of roses as he spoke eloquent words. "Ah, my beautiful Juliet, won't you become mine?"

Barts just sort of stared, "Didn't I tell you no…?" His voice was meek, horrified to once again see the masked man.

Nadir's hands moved as if he were on stage, "Ah! You broke my heart with such an answer, but I shan't give up until I win your affections, my Juliet. I wish to gather you in my arms and hear your words of love!"

Barts could only stare in horror. He was… STUCK with this man? He nearly cried. "All I want is to take care of my tomatoes…"

* * *

cough This was hard to write. Kept getting into corners. But whatever, it's done. Feel free to flame it to death. XD 


End file.
